


Volleyboys Community's Untold Anecdotes

by MaferNajar23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because they are idiots too, Broken Bones, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, I should focus on getting to med school yet here I am, I wrote this instead of studying, Makki and mattsun are based on my own cousins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Dynamics, Teens are all morons and you can't convince me otherwise, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaferNajar23/pseuds/MaferNajar23
Summary: The boys from the high school volleyball community have a strangely wide variety of interesting memories and strange stories accumulated during their time at the club. After spending so much time along with their teammates, who are people you should be aware of for entirely unexpected reasons, the number of occurrences, accidents and only-god-know-how-that-happened's are worrisomely high and, in spite the mental sake of some club members, still counting.This is a compilation of the untold stories, now brought to light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Eggcelent Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Suga got his hopes too high. But looking out for his first years can become a headache very quickly and he thought that maybe, just maybe, taking care of something could help them be more responsible.  
> Completely ignoring the events of his first year, and the second's first year, he hoped that once, everything could turn up just fine, without much destruction behind.  
> He should have eggspected this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea is not mine, I saw a small dub in Youtube and I thought writing this down could be hilarious.  
> Every egg pun is intended and I regret nothing  
> Also, this is what happens when my brain gets too tired and you let me on youtube way too much time

You could call it a sort of tradition between the members of the Karasuno Male Volleyball Club.

It went back to when the current third years where first years, and it had repeated with every new set of first-years who had played under the roof of their beloved gym.

When it had been the turn of Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita, the results had gone to _how-the-hell-did-you-set-it-on-fire_ to _we-need-more-people-like-you._ Suga was very aware of how Asahi's anxiety had reached new undiscovered levels, the sudden, prolonged disappearance of Shimizu, and he was also a hundred percent sure Daichi had gotten not-so-minuscule wrinkles and a few white hairs. Suga had enjoyed the show from the sidelines and, divided between ultimate desperation, concern for any insane adult who decided to take care of them in the future (if they found an adult insane enough to take care of them in the future) and maximum joy watching his team burning to the ground, in a not so metaphorical level, the four third years had feared the arrival of the new set of first years and the aftermaths of their weird tradition.

It had been almost a taboo, and even though the now second years remembered their "initiation" with joy, fondness and exasperation, Suga knew they were all very concerned about how this would turn up. 

Most of them, actually. Nishinoya and Tanaka were still the second year's dumbass duo, but luckily they had other three, god bless their souls, more down to earth teammates.

Still, the tradition had to continue, in spite of Daichi's stress, Asahi's health and Shimizu's presence, and for the joy and concern of Suga. 

The dreaded day came without any kind of warning, as they were finishing practice and Coach Ukai, after gathering players and managers to arrange a few practice technicalities, was just about to dismiss them.

"Coach, can I please make an announcement?" Suga asked in a sweet voice, and a cold chill ran through Asahi's and Daichi' spine

Coach looked at him a bit strangely, but nodded and signalled him to step to the front.

"I believe some of us are very aware of this, but for our first years, this would be a surprise. See, there is a tradition here in Karasuno, as a sort of initiation" Suga said, and for his inner joy, he saw his fellow third years go pale "It was done when we first came to Karasuno, it was done last year and it will be done this year too"

Kageyama raised his hand, with a somehow curious expression in his normally resting bitch face. Suga was delighted.

"Yes, Kageyama?"

"If it's an initiation, why waiting so long?" he asked, frowning

Daichi sighed, tired, and Suga smiled internally, waiting for the captain's answer.

"Well, between you and Hinata's _little incident_ with the principal, Nishinoya's suspension, Tanaka's existence, Tsukkishima's entire personality and Yamaguchi, Asahi and Yachi's crippling anxiety, does it looks like we had the time for something like that?" the captain dryly asked

"Is his fault for being a dumbass!"

"Is his fault for being a jerk!"

"I regret nothing!"

"Existence...?"

"I don't know how it has to do with anything"

"I'll try my best..."

"Is not crippling, is it...?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to burden anyone, I-"

"This is what I was referring to", Daichi whispered, sighing again and pinching the bridge of his nose, too tired to deal with his teammates. Suga noticed he was doing it more often than usual.

It was funny.

"Guys!" Coach Ukai called loudly, taking everyone's attention "The announcement is not over, so please reserve your complaints for later" he ordered, and nodded towards the expecting Sugawara

"Thanks, Coach", he said and turned towards the four first years "As I was saying, it's some sort of initiation tradition and it lasts a whole week. We normally don't have winners, but this time we'll make an exception. Whoever completes the challenge to the end of the week, can claim for one not-too-expensive price. We suggest sticking to milk, meat buns, strawberry shortcake, _fugashi_ and french fries because we don't have the budget for anything else"

Hinata raised his hand

"Hinata?"

"What kind of challenge is this?"

Suga sighed internally. This could still go well.

"Is not a challenge Hinata, is a responsibility", Suga stated, "The four of you will tomorrow bring each one of you a single egg, and you'll have to take care of it for a whole weak. You must take it with you wherever you go, and if it breaks or explodes or sets on fire or gets lost or destroyed in any possible way, you lose. You can paint it and name it, but by the next week, you must bring it to the gym" 

Tsukkishima frowned

"Wait, don't all junior high classes make that experiment?" he inquired

Suga smiled sweetly a him, "If even junior high kids can do it, I'm sure high schoolers like you four will have it easy, right?"

"Of course we can do it!" Hinata yelled, already jumping in excitement "We'll win and we'll get mean buns!"|

"He said milk, dumbass!"

"He said meat buns!"

"Guys!" Suga yelled, gaining full attention again "Just bring your egg tomorrow and here you can either name it and paint it, but you must leave him a recognizable mark. Also, I must add, you are not allowed to cook the egg in any way. Tanaka did it last year, and his egg went rotten before the week was over"

"Chris was not supposed to die! And I did bring it!"

"You brought a mass of rotten egg, it does not count" Daichi reprimanded

"Uhm guys, I-" Asahi started "I don't suggest you name it" he mumbled with a sad gaze "Is more difficult that way" 

"Well, that's not true, Asahi-san! Me and Thunder Jr. did it great! It was much funnier with a name!" Noya laughed, patting Asahi in the back

"Nishinoya, if I must remind you, you cried when Thunder Jr. didn't survive the explosion" Suga reminded, and Noya went a bit stiff

"Well, we were friends, so of course I cried! But we had good memories together!" he cried, and Asahi patted his back in comfort

"Don't mind, Nishinoya. I know he and Gerard passed to a better life" he whispered in sympathy

"Noya-san, can I name mine Thunder too?!" 

"Of course, Shoyo! I'll help you get a super awesome name!"

 _I have the feeling this is going to be worst than last time_ , Suga thought, worried.

"Hey! Any deal related to the egg you can discuss it tomorrow when you bring yours. Now, practice is over, so you're all dismissed!" Coach roared, not wanting to sea with any more excitement.

A bit discouraged, the team spread and everyone went home. 

And if Daichi, Shimizu and Asahi refused to speak to him, well, it was definitely worth it.|

***

Early in the morning practice, in the meeting before starting their usual routine, Sugas asked the first years to decorate their eggs and name them, after which they were gathered and had to present their eggs.

To say he was amused was falling short.

"Please introduce us to your eggs and their respective names", Daichi asked, almost spitting those distasteful words.

"Me first, me first!" Hinata chirped, excited when Daichi gave him the word "My egg is Mr Yolky and he is going to be the world greatest _eggspiker_!" he laughed

There were many common groans, and two idiots laughed out loud

"I taught him that one!" Nishinoya laughed, giving a hi-five to his kouhai. 

Daichi was already feeling down, but against the wits of his tired soul, he signalled to Kageyama, who appeared strangely excited by his own standards.

"My egg is Kazuyo. He's old" he said, the phantom of a smile twitching on his lips. His egg, way more detailed than Hinata's simple, cute happy face, had the face of an old man with a soft smirk and the drawing of hair in his back head.

The simple presentation gave Suga hope.

"Yachi?"

"Yes! M-my egg is a bit small because I couldn't find anything else-" she said, ain't out a small, white, very colourful egg ", but I hope this one doe! She's Ichika! And I really hope we can get along well" she smiled, shyly. 

Kiyoko ruffled her hair and whispered a few encouraging words, listing up the young manager's eyes.

"Yamaguchi?" Suga called, staring into the first year's soul

"Yes. My, uh, egg, is called Hotaru (1) and well, he will survive- I guess...?"

If everybody saw the small glasses, yellow hair and, again, resting bitch face drawn in the egg, well, nobody said a thing.

"Tsukishima, please" the captain begged

"My egg's name is Egg and I will get that cake" he stated

Daichi sighed in relief.

"Now that introductions are done, we will keep a score on our board here-" Daichi signalled the whiteboard normally used to describe positions "-and your progress will be recorded too. Now, about today's practice..."

***

The first two days went smoother than expected. They had passed already and surprisingly, every egg was still intact. The practice was going slightly slower than normal, not enough to interrupt their pace but just the right amount to call Takeda's attention.

"Hey, Ukai-kun, may I ask you something?" Takeda called arriving after a meeting

"What is it, sensei?"

"Don't the kids seem more calmed than usual? Is not like they are slacking off, but somehow it feels less... chaotic"

Ukai snorted in amusement

"Take a look at the benches, right in the corner" he signalled

Takeda squinted his eyes and saw, enveloped in fuzzy clothes and a hamster cage, four different sized eggs resting in peace

"Those are... eggs", he said out loud, with mid surprise "Why are they bringing eggs to practice? Is this some kind of ritual?"

Ukai laughed again, but it was sort of bitter.

"It is an initiation. They have to take care of those eggs for a week and the one who wins gets a prize. And they all have been ain't it easy because they don't want to destroy their own. But between you and me, sensei-" he whispered, tired "I don't think you should come around this week. Things might get ugly. Our dear manager has also been staying away from practice"

Takeda gulped, mildly covered in a cold sweat.

"Ukai-kun, aren't you being a little harsh? I know the kids can be rowdy and chaotic and overbearing and mildly destructive, but that does not mean they-"

"Sensei" Ukai interrupted him, grabbing him by the arm "I remember this from my first year. I'm not being harsh, I'm talking from my own memories. Things will get ugly. They always do. So try not to come this week, unless you want to get involved in the incoming destruction" he advised

He had the eyes of a man who had seen war

Takeda respected that

He was inviting Ukai some drinks after everything was over, in response to his sacrifice

***

The first fallen was as unexpected as it was hilarious, but of course, they weren't going to laugh in the face of their teammates. In private, yes, but in public was too hurtful to even consider.

Yachi came to practice almost about to burst into tears, and Shimizu ran to her side in concern.

"Are you okay, Yachhan?" Asahi gently asked, handing her a tissue

Yachi sniffed and blew her nose, mumbling a soft "thank you"

"What's wrong, Hitoka-chan?" Shimizu asked in deep worry.

Yachi took her bag and from inside she took out a transparent plastic bag.

Inside were what seemed to be pieces of a small, painted white egg, mixed with a bit of the yolk here and there.

"I wanted to try t-to k-keep Ichika wa-warm, but I put it in t-ten minutes instead of one" she lamented, glassy eyes about to drop sad tears.

Asahi gently patted her shoulder gently, trying to treasure the almost crying manager.

"This is why I told you not to give them a name. Is more painful" he lamented

Daichi sighed yet again, pinching his nose in tired distress. 

"Yachi, is there anything we can do to help you feel better?" the captain asked

Hinata jumped in front of her, trying to cheer her up "Yeah, Yachi-san, you tell us and we'll do what you want!" he said, followed by the yells of agreement of Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

Yachi sniffled and wiped her nose with the handkerchief, nodding to Hinata.

"I'd like to bury her if it's possible" she mumbled, for Shimizu to gently pat her shoulder and take the remains of the destroyed Ichika to the outside garden. 

They all followed their older manager in silence and spent a good half an hour burying the remains and presenting their respect to the fallen egg. Immediately after that, Yachi ran home and didn't appear the next day. 

"Well, I guess we could say Yachi was the first to _crack_ ". Suga said, with no shame or regret. 

To say he was completely and purposely neglected by their manager for the next few days is an understatement. 

***

It was from that moment onwards things started going down very badly very quickly.

The second failure was a surprise, not for the person but because it didn't happen sooner. And honestly, with that outcome, how the boy's volleyball club hasn't been disbanded or suspended is still a mystery. Or most likely, thanks to Takeda's incredible bowing abilities. 

Tanaka swears their teacher can leave after images when he's really committed to begging, but no one truly believed those stories until it happened in front of them. 

During the first break of the fourth day, two of the remaining competitors were going down the stairs to get to the dispensing machines, when yet again they started to quite heatedly discuss the success rate of their experiment. 

The tallest boy was almost at the bottom of the stairs, whilst the short one had stayed at the top.

"Of course I'm not loosing next, dumbass! Unlike your stupid head, I can be careful when I want!" Kageyama snapped

"Well, just so you know, my Mr Yolky doesn't have any cracks!. I bet yours have many, 'cause you're so angry you probably crack it by accident!" Hinata replied, taking Mr Yolky from his pocket and shoving it towards the angry setter. 

Kageyama growled him back "Like hell I am! It's because you irritate me with how lame you are why I'm always yelling at you! And pay attention when you walk, you're gonna fall, you dumbass!" 

For that, both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had made an appearance and were quietly observing their confrontation. 

"Should we stop them?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi"

"Sorry, Tsukki"

Hinata, of course, paid no attention to the last warning a gave one extra step.

"Is dumbass the only insult you can come up with, stupid Kageyama? I bet your brain-"

And, as it was meant to happen, Hinata tripped, his hands unconsciously launching Mr Yolky very high in the air

For Yamaguchi's surprise, Tsukishima snorted.

The setter yelled at his partner "DUMBASS, I TOL-"

"KAGEYAMA, MR. YOLKY!!" Hinata yelled in distress "DON'T LET IT FALL!"

Mr Yolky was falling down again and Kageyama reacted by instinct, quickly putting himself under the round object. 

_Not let the egg fall? I just have to toss it back to the air_ , he thought. 

_Wait._

**_tOsS?_ **

It was probably some primitive setter instinct deeply engraved in his only functional brain cell, but when the sort-of-round object came falling towards his hands, he unconsciously lifted them in a well-known position. 

"Hinata!" he instinctively called, miraculously tossing poor Mr Yolky back into the air "Is up!"

"Hey, what are you-" Hinata snarled a bit, who had already stopped his own fall. The short spiker suddenly fixated his eyes in the familiar toss posture, following the egg's trajectory with a hunger usually received for games.

It was only a matter of time. 

A very unexpected call reached him.

"FRONT, FRONT!" Tsukishima said, already tasting the sweet, sweet incoming chaos

Hinata's easily influenced brain felt completely into a game simulation and following his teammate's instructions he flew high, very high, and without another care in the world, he spiked the gg. 

Hard.

For some reason, it didn't crack after colliding with his hand, though the spike launched poor Mr Yolky towards the only window in the front. 

Now, Hinata is not, by far, the strongest spiker in the team. But, after training his spike for months, he had developed easily underestimated arm strength. 

Plus the extra impulse generated by the jump and swing, Mr Yolky was rocketed through the _fuck-now-is-broken_ glass, and almost like a cannon, it made his way to the outside, flying far away from everyone's view until it shone into the horizon with a small shine before being lost forever. 

"YOSHA!" both volleyball idiots celebrated, very satisfied from such a random yet successful toss-and-spike

"Kageyama-kun, that was a super toss!" Hinata laughed, turning to his partner with a beaming smile "And so sudden, how'd you do that?"

"It just came. That was a good spike too, for being so sudden. Though you jumped lower, you lazy dumbass!"

"Hey, what's with the insult?! Have you ever jumped after falling downstairs? And I had never spiked an egg, I think it was very..."

Hinata fell silent, his brain slowly processing what just happened. His eyes widen and he yelped in surprise

"Very what, idiot?"

"THE EGG! MR. YOLKY! What have I done...?" 

Kageyama seemed to realize the mistake. 

_Well, fuck,_ Kageyama thought, almost guilty to feel so smug about being right.

Tsukishima couldn't hold it in any longer, and, as it had never happened before, he let out a burst of very strange laughter, which reminded Hinata to a certain Tokyo captain. Apparently Kuroo had rubbed off on Tsukishima way more than he let on. 

"Let's give them a real baby"

"Tsukki. No"

A sudden high pitched voice, that filled the nightmares of the captain and the minds of the Single-celled idiot, screamed at them in panic

"WHO BROKE THE WINDOW?" the vice-principal yelled, stepping in the hall

In the blink of an eye, Tsukishima had seemed to disappear and drag Yamaguchi with him, so there was no one else besides the kneeling-in-dispair Hinata and Kageyama, who luckily was in the way of the vice-principal and the middle blocker. 

They, as the idiot duo they were, they shared the single brain cell and thought the same thing at the same time

**_RUN_ **

Sprinting like never before, both players ran downstairs, leaving a baffled principal and a broken window behind. 

"I TOLD YOU TO WATCH WERE YOU WALK, IDIOT! AND I WIN, SO WE´RE 33-31!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AND YOU TOSSED IT, SO IS NOT ALL MY FAULT!"

"YOU SPIKED IT, DUMBASS!"

***

Apparently the vice-principal recognized their yelling from the volleyball club, and he appeared that afternoon to talk to Mr Takeda, who was watching over them in Coach Ukai's absence due to an issue with Sakanoshita. 

Almost in complete synch, the entire team (plus a bothered Tsukishima) stumbled towards the doors and opened it the minimum to hear what was going on. 

"-not the first time those kids have caused problems with his school, sensei"

"I know, but I'm sure this time was also an accident, sir" Takeda babbled "They are young, naive and don't think much before acting, especially those two. I'll make sure they learn their lesson, and I'll pay for the window, but we need them to reach the Nationals, so we need to have them at practice. I' m begging you, sir. And wouldn't it be nice if a school's club reaches the high stage under your charge?"

The vice-principal actually stopped to think for a few very tense seconds. Then, he sighed deeply.

"Just repair the window quickly and talk to those two first years of yours. I can pass it twice, but I won't be forgiving next time" he said

Takeda, almost crying in happiness, bowed deeply. And fast.

_"Holy shit!"_

_"Language!"_

_"I told you he could do that"_

_"Suga, for real?"_

_"Shut up"_

_"He's air-lifting the principal's wi-"_

_"SHhhhhh"_

The principal walked away and Takeda turned around towards the gym.

The students scrambled away quickly and returned to their individual practice. 

Takeda entered the gym.

"Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun, can you two please come here for a second?" their sweet teacher asked, and both first years paralyzed in fear.

They couldn´t hear what their coach advisor told them, but after a few words, they grabbed their belongings and almost ran from the gym.

Baffled, the volleyball club fell in silence. 

"Sugawara-kun, I hope you know what you have to look after" Takeda advised, with a cheerful, deeply horrifying grin. 

Suga swallowed in fear and that day, he learned there were still many people much more intimidating than himself. He also learned why Ukai never went against their teacher.

Mr Takeda could be very, very threatening. 

***

No one was expecting what happened next. 

The next afternoon, Yamaguchi arrived at the gym with the face covered in black ash, many burnt hairs and a baffled expression. At his arrival, Suga approached him in concern.

"I had physics class with Okamoto-sensei (2). He used Hotaru for a combustion experiment" were his words "I don´t know where are his remains"

\---

"Don't mind, Yamaguchi-kun. Is just a minor experiment, I'm sure your little egg will be safe" Mr Okamoto had say. 

Yamaguchi believed him.

The teacher lit up the match.

"hOLY mOThA-!"(3)

\---

Suga felt the piercing gazes of his fellow third years, and honestly, he couldn´t blame them any more. But to be fair, no one could predict anything about their famous physics teacher. Only Tanaka and Nishonya volunteered to help him and how he wasn't fired is a mystery to everyone.

***

The morning of the fifth day, Tsukishima walked to the board and marked and "x" over his own name. 

He only said three words

"I was hungry"

It wasn't necessary to say much.

***

Hinata and Kageyama didn't show up to practice until the last day of the challenge, in time to the meeting. And whenever someones asked why they hadn't come, they suffered in fear and babbled some words between "Takeda-sensei", "responsibility" and "season". Coach Ukai forbid the team from asking more, almost like talking from self-experience. 

They didn't show up to practice until the after practice of the last day of their little challenge, and tired, Ukai called them for a meeting. 

"Luckily, this whole ordeal is over and we can finally rest in peace" the Coach started. Yachi sobbed. "Ehm, unfortunately, there hasn't been any winners this year, so I-"

Kageyama spoke 

"I still have my egg", the young setter said, taking out little Kazuyo from his pocket. It seemed in perfect condition with not even a single speck of dust on top. It was almost shining.

_"What the fuck?"_

_"Tanaka, watch your mouth!"_

_"Auch!"_

_"Well done, Chikara"_

_"He has grown so much..."  
_

_"Suga..."_

_"The King can actually care for something that's not volleyball?"_

_"Kageyama-kun, I'm so happy for you"_

"SHUT UP!" the coach yelled, quieting down his team's whispers "Kageyama, congratulations! You win the challenge, Suga will pay for the prize. As for me, I don't want to know more, so I'll be leaving now. Good luck!" 

Ukai left the gym.

"What should I do with Kazuyo?" Kageyama asked his senpai, extending the little egg towards Suga. He sweated.

"Well, there's nothing else to do with it" Tanaka laughed, wrapping an arm over his kouhai's shoulders "Cook it or throw it, you choose"

"You should try to blast it!"

"Noya, no"

"You're no fun, Chikara"

"I think he just doesn't want any more legal problems.

"I don't want to throw it" Kageyama stated, a sad, decided expression on his normally angry face.

Suga started to regret everything he had done.

"What about cooking it?", the older setter suggested

"It'd be like killing him"

Tsukishima snarked at Kagetama "What, the king got attached to a mere egg?"

Instead of his usual, angry response, Kageyama couldn't stop a sad expression take over his face.

 _Oh, fuck_ , they thought in unison

"We can bury him, if you'd like" Asahi suggested, patting the boy's shoulder. He nodded. 

"If it's next to Ichika's remains, I'm sure Kazuyo will be happier" Yachi offered, shyly. 

In sympathy for their setter (and in Tsukishima's case, "just this time") they walked towards the earth patch and spent a good half hour burying and praying their goodbyes to Kazuyo. 

It was dark and cloudy outside.

Kageyama, strangely quiet, turned to grab his things but Hinata handed them over to him

"Let's go home", the shorty said.

Kageyama nodded and they walked away by each other's side.

"Welp, that went well" 

"Tanaka, shut up"

Soon after, the only ones left were the third years.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes until the captain decided to speak.

"We had one microwave explosion, one cooked, one blasted through a window, an _actual_ fire explosion and a burial", Daichi said, a bit impressed "It was worst than last year "

"It could have gone worst" Shimizu admitted

"At least we won't be here for next year's initiation" Asahi reminded, and they all felt a deep relief.

Gladly, and for the sanity of the third years, the whole ordeal was now over and they could finally rest in peace. 

Suga sighed, but a playful smile danced between his lips

"What is it, Suga?" Asahi asked, frowning a bit

"Well", the setter laughed and Daichi regretted to ever befriend his vice-captain, "this _eggsperience_ was quite _scrambled_ , wasn't it?"

_"Suga, I swear to god-"_

* * *

EXPLANATION:

(1) Tsukishima's current concern is how people sometimes keep asking how to read the character for his first name. The character for his name (蛍) means firefly and can be read either as "Hotaru" or "Kei". Yamaguchi is very subtle, isn't he?

(2) Is named after Nobuhiko Okamoto, Nishinoya´s VA. I love that guy.

(3)Yes, is after the vine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the video I found, I don't know about the original version. Credits to the original author:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_h5haYsEPw4


	2. Introduction to Physics with Seijoh Volleyball Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi should've known better, but to fair, he admires his senpai too much.  
> Let no one say Kunimi didn't warn him

It had been a team tradition for a long time, at least since Oikawa became captain, to go after classes or practice and get some popsicles to a store nearby. Both Kindaichi and Kunimi had joined since the beginning of their time at Seijoh, but only recently Kyoutani had decided to go along with the rest of the team, accomplishment which they all thanked Yahaba for. Apparently, slamming the spiker and pinning him to a wall had been enough to calm down his stick-in-the-ass behaviour.

Which was strange and unexpected but more than welcomed.

It was thanks to all the team bonding after practice that Kindaichi had come to deeply trust his senpai off the court. Not that didn´t happen before, but interacting about something not volleyball related had boosted his trust towards others a lot, and now he felt more at ease than before. 

That's why he thought it could be a good idea.

"Don't do it, Kindaichi", Kunimi warned, walking a bit behind everyone, "You'll regret it"

Kindaichi doubted at the words of his friend "It's the only way", he said, a determined shine shining in his eyes

His friend stared at him with a deadpan look

"It's not. Just grab a book, research something and avoid risking your life"

Kindaichi snorted, even if his friend was dead serious.

"I don't think our senpai would risk our lives. It may not look like it, but they can be reliable!"

"Of course we would not!" a sudden voice said, accompanied by a thick arm over Kindaichi's neck "What are you both talking about?"

Hanamaki had somehow sneaked behind them and heard part of their conversation, deciding to jump over Kindaichi as if it was the best way to prove the point.

"Kindaichi is being a fool", Kunimi replied, an annoyed frown creasing in his brow, "He wants to die"

"I don't!", he laughed, amused, "Listen, Hanamaki-senpai, I have a physics project and I have no idea of what to do. Could you perhaps give me some suggestions?"

Hanamaki's eyes widened, perplex before a mischievous light flickered in them. 

"Of course I can help! But as people say: "More heads think better than one!", he smiled

Kindaichi wasn't sure that was the expression, but he understood the idea and was excited to ask

"Hanamaki-senpai, I don't think that applies when one of those heads is yours"

"Kunimi!" Kindaichi gasped, in horror, at the same time Hanamki's eyes widened in surprise 

"Tch, tch, tch, Kunimi, you man of little faith. Trust your senpai once in a while, ok?", he smirked, before running away towards his friends

Kindaichi stared at his friends in silence for a few seconds.

"What?"

"Remind me to keep you away from Yahaba-san. He's rubbing too much in you"

Kunimi had the guts to laugh

***

"So you say is for a physics project? And you decided to ask us instead?" Iwaizumi asked, a bit surprised

Kindaichi nodded, a bit nervous at the sudden attention, "Is like a mix of science and informatics. For some reason, they decided to organize our finals project as a mix, so it has to be recorded and edited using what has been taught"

After Hanamaki telling his fellow third years about Kindaichi's intention, they (and especially Oikawa) had brightened at the idea of helping him and had decided to discuss the matter further once they had their ice-creams. So, of course, they were all staring at the middle blocker now.

"You said your physics teacher was Matsuoka-sensei, right?", Yahaba asked, a bit curious

"Yeah"

The setter's face scrunched up, and even Watari seemed uncomfortable now

"What, what is it?", Kindaichi asked, anxious at their reaction

"Well, you see, Matsuoka-sensei...., uh,...." Watari started, frowning to find modulated words to describe their teacher ".... is, ehr, quite the, uhm, character", he stated, Yahaba nodding energetically by his side

"A tad eccentric", Yahaba added, a bit sheepish

"As crazy as an old goat high in cocaine" Kyoutani suddenly intervened, startling almost everybody on the table. Though he did hang out with (which he wouldn't if he didn't 100% liked them), he wasn't one to comment out of the blue. The wing spiker shuffled under the glared of his teammates, his short temper getting the best of him, "What? Is true, the guy is fucking crazy"

"Don't be fucking rude", Yahaba replied, bold and daring as he could only be with Kyoutani.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do", the other growled back

"Screw you, dipshit, I can say whatever the hell I want"

"S' not like I want to hear your annoying ass voice, so go shove it up to someone else's ass"

"Why, to hard to understand?"

"Why don't your just shut your goddamn mouth before dumping more shit out of it?"

"Hey!" the seller yelled at them, suddenly made them realize how high the two of them had been insulting at each other, "Leave the store if yer gonna yell like that, yer scaring away my clients!",

Iwaizumi bowed his head in apologize, "Sorry, sir, it won't happen again", he said, for the turning towards the two of them "You two, stop insulting each other or I myself will kick both your asses all the way back", he threatened, effectively shutting both of them up only like he could do.

"Iwa-chan, do you always have to be so aggressive? You scare people away like that"

"You shut up too"

But Kindaichi wanted to know more, so he gathered courage and asked out loud, "Uhm, Kyoutani-senpai, what do you mean by... as crazy as an old goat high in cocaine?", he asked, clenching his fist to face the retaliation

Which didn't came

"I can't believe those words just came out of Kindaichi's mouth", Matsukawa gasped, in delight, the ice cream on his hand starting to melt

" _This team is fucking weird_ ", he heard Watari whisper to himself, clenching the bridge of his nose

"Kyoutani-senpai?", Kindaichi pushed once again, wanting to hear more about their teacher. The blond guy blinked a few moments, a tad bemused, before coughing and actually speaking 

"I meant what I meant, Matsuoka-sensei is fucking crazy. Flashy and dangerous shit, the worst the better for him"

Watari nodded, in agreement "I remember when he gave us that combustion project as a final. I never knew so many fire detectors could be started at the same time"

Yahaba winced at the memory "I didn't know you could set oranges on fire"

"Or fish"

"Or flour"

"Has hair always been flammable?"

"Apparently yes"

"I'm starting to fear for my life"

"You should probably check your health insurance, just in case"

"Anyways!" Oikawa called, cutting off their small ramble, "Kindaichi still needs our advice, so please let's throw some ideas"

"But what's the topic?", Matsukawa asked, mindlessly licking his mint ice cream, "Like, for Yahaba was combustion, right? What is it for you?"

"Projectile movement"

"Projectile, as in launching something? That kind of projectile?", Hanamaki asked, dangerous ideas behind his eyes

"Yup"

"Well, what about-- Mastukawa, you disgusting freak, what the hell are you doing?", he suddenly called put, turning towards his friend

All the presents turned towards the young player, whose eyes had widened like a deer in headlights, munching the ice cone from the tip

"Mattsun, I don't think that's how you eat ice cream"

"It's how real man do it"

"It's how idiots do it", Iwaizumi replied, in amusement. And almost as to prove him right, a bit of ice cream leaked from the cone and fell over Matsukawa's trousers. 

"Dumbass"

"Shut up"

***

Because they are idiots disguised as volleyball geniuses, the issue prolonged more than it should and the team decided to hold a meeting the next morning, using the time to help Kindaichi with his problem. Rumours had been heard from Seijoh's little informant in Karasuno (who had no clue of being used in that matter and, as such, only shared the most useless ridiculous stuff one could think of. Like, seriously, if everything Hinata said was true, how was Karasuno still standing??? It was better to stay as away as possible from the chaotic team's shenanigans, mostly as a precaution) how the team used their morning meetings and whiteboard not only to discuss volleyball issues (which, for Kindaichi and Kunimi's frustration and minor amusement, were never shared and disregarded as "common volleyball practice") but also for the team's personal issues (and for the last time, Hinata, Seijoh does not care about the t-shirts story, or why Nishinoya and Tanaka don't have girlfriends, seriously, what a useless spy) as well and, as much animosity as they could feel towards the crows, it did not mean that once in a while they couldn't have some pretty decent ideas. 

And as to why they thought the egg trial could succeed, well, only God knows.

Kunimi started to regret joining the club the moment he stepped in and saw the whiteboard in the middle of their club room, the other team member already sitting in a circle in front while Oikawa and his black market signalled the person allowed to speak. 

Iwaizumi seemed to be about to hit his friend in the head and being honest, no one could call him out on that one.

"Ah, Kunimi-chan, Kindaichi! What a pleasant surprise, please seat with us so we can continue or morning meeting!"

Brightening up at the word written on the board, like a pup who had been offered a treat, Kindaichi sat along and waited for the option. Surprisingly, Iwaizumi was the first one to talk.

"Why not just simply record Kindaichi serving? It has a trajectory, it counts as a projectile and it is something we are all familiar with. No danger and no big deal, we can even do it today"

Kunimi thought it was reasonable and safe enough. God bless Iwaizumi, he thought.

Watari, for Kunimi's chagrin, was the one who interrupted

"I don't think it'll be enough for Matsuoka-sensei. Something more flashy, maybe?"

Oikawa frowned, and for once, Kunimi had hope in him, "Why do you mean? Isn't volleyball flashy enough?"

Kindaichi raised his hand, wanting to answer his senpai

"Kindaichi?"

"I don't think that's what Watari-san was trying to say. I think that maybe... my serve isn't flamboyant enough...? If I had a service as good as yours, Oikawa-san, I'd probably pass with top grades, but mine is not as cool or astounding, so it won't work"

Apparently, genuine flattery worked on Oikawa, because the next thing he did was hug tightly his junior, rubbing his head and a huge smile plastered on his face "I'm sure you'll serve will be incredible one day, so don't sell yourself short!"

"You're crushing him"

Kindaichi wheezes, "I don´t mind"

Letting him go after ruffling his hair, Oikawa returned to the front expecting more suggestions from his team.

"Why don´t we fire a cannon?", Yahaba asked nonchalantly and unfazed by the surprised looks directed at him.

 _What the fuck?,_ Kunimi thought flabbergasted 

"Where would we get a cannon?", Watari asked, frowning

_And that's your concern?!_

"Aren´t those a little expensive?", Oikawa questioned, in deep thought

"Besides, what kind of ammunition we'd use?", Iwaizumi replied, brow creased

"Sorry, Yahaba. We can't really afford one", Matsukawa sighed in resignation, patting the second year´s shoulder in comfort. 

Yahaba sighed, having the guts to look disappointed, "It´s fine. It was just an idea"

Turning his head to see if anyone else was as surprised as himself, Kunimi definitely did not expect to share the same expression as Kyoutani did. The silent nod and agreement were even less expected, but more than welcomed. 

"Oh, ooh! I have something!", Hanamaki yelled, raising his hand in excitement, "I have a great idea!"

_Oh no_

"Is it affordable?", were the first words from Iwaizumi's mouth

"YES! It doesn't need money, at all! And Kindaichi can do it!"

Said man was nervously twitching on his place, "I'll do my best...", he promised, not sounding sure at all

"Makki, hurry up and spit it out, I want to know!", Oikawa whined, waving his marker towards him.

"Drums, please"; and for some reason, Yahaba joined Matsukawa´s drumming, "Parkour!"

_Eh?_

"I'm not sure I understand...", Kindaichi admitted, confused

"Let me explain: Two weeks ago Matsukawa and I were walking around the city and before we knew it, there were abandoned building in front of us, so-"

"For some reason, I found that hard to believe, Iwaizumi replied, voicing Kunimi´s thoughts.

"Oh, shush, it is what happened. Anyways, there were these two small structures, a bit high, just in front of each other. What if we go there and set someone record while Kindaichi jumps from one building to another?"

Matsukawa intervened, "And land over a skate so you simply wheel of smoothly out of the shot! Isn't it cool!"

"I've never used a skate before..."

"Besides, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, what if the building collapses or something? It´s dangerous"; Iwaizumi told them off and he swore to god, Kunimi was sure their vice-captain was the only thing saving the team from total doom

"Oh, c'mon Iwa-chan, don't be such a downer, would ya? Kindaichi is a very capable athlete, I'm sure he can do it! We'll be there cheering him on, too, so he won't fail"

And Kunimi cursed how much of a weak will his best friend had when facing flattery and compliments from his senpais. 

"I-I'll do my best!", he yelled cheeks red and deeply bowing, earning loud cheers from his upperclassmen minus Iwaizumi and, surprisingly, Kyoutani.

***

"Are we sure this is safe?", Iwaizumi asked for god knows how time.

They had arrived early to the place Hanamaki had talked about, and Matsukawa had brought a helmet and a skate and was teaching Kindaichi how to land and wheel off over one. Surprisingly, Kyoutani had also appeared along Yahaba and Watari, and though silent he hadn't left either, which meant he was interested in the outcomes of what was going to happen.

"Iwaizumi, stop worrying so much!", Hanamki replied, throwing his arm over the other man's neck, "Matsukawa knows how to teach and Kindaichi learns fast. We will end this quickly, we'll leave with an awesome video for our Seijoh compilations, Kindaichi will pass with the top grades and we will all be happy, savvy?"

Huffing in minor amusement, Iwaizumi shrugged him off and walked towards Oikawa, who was setting the recording camera. 

"It's just in position!", the captain said without even been asked, "And it's a good framing, so it'll look good!"

Turning to Matsukawa, Iwaizumi yelled, "Hey, it's all ready! You can start!", he said, stepping away along with his friends. 

Kunimi, in a last desperate attempt to save his friend's life, grabbed Kindaichi by his shirt, "Don't do this, Kindaichi. You can't do this!"

Shrugging him with a laugh, he waved off his best friend's concern, "If the other's said it's fine, then it's fine. It'll be over soon!"

Kunimi did not believe him, but before he could speak again, Matsukawa took him away, "Listen, you need more faith in everyone, so go sit with the others and I'll take Kindaichi to the roof!"

Not giving him time to reply, the older took Kindaichi inside, and in resignations, Kunimi went to sit besides Kyoutani, whom he had gained new respect the last few days. Said player had his phone out, recording the events without shame.

He caught Kunimi staring, and snarled at him, "What? I want to record what happens"

At the top of the roof Kindaichi appeared, his anxiousness visible from down there, walking to the edge. Iwaizumi, frowning at his shaking junior, yelled, "You can come down if you want! We'll get you a cannon!"

"Do it! Do it!"

"I believe in you, Kindaichi!"

"Don't die, okay? We'll get you an ice-cream after this!"

"Do your best!"

"Just like I taught you!"

Hanamaki, Oikawa, Yahaba, Watari and Matsukawa were cheering louder than Iwaizumi's warning, their words filling Kindaichi with thrust. 

Carefully measuring his distance, Kindaichi returned to the other corner of the roof to prepare. Just like a runner (and Kunimi had caught him checking up on a race start, because his friend was the type of guy who took everything very serious), he started the small run with an explosive leap, his trained body accelerating at high speed before jumping over the edge and with a large scream, launching himself with a long leap towards the skate on the floor. 

"Holy shit, he jumped!", Watari whistled, surprised

"He did it! That bastard actually did it!", Hanamaki laughed

"I told you he could! He's a Seijoh starter for a reason, you know?"

It was a glorious moment like an astounding painting frozen in time, Kindaichi still in the air, his form perfect and face determined, like one of a hero in an ancient tale. For a brief second, Kunimi though how cool his best friend was, how bright his future could be, how lucky they were to meet each other. 

The arc was marvellous, his legs stretched and lose to the front, his stance ready to land, feet shoulder-width apart prepared to land on the ball of his feet. Incredibly accurate, Kindaichi landed just over the skate, his flexible body letting loose all the strength gathered from the leap. 

And if it had been another surface, a softer one maybe, the young blocker would've simply gone along the impulse, rolled a bit and neatly end his jump with flying marks. But he forgot about the skate, for a moment, and the strength of the impact sent the wheeled object flying to the front, crushing it against the wall. 

Kindaichi fell back, and it all happened in a split second. There was silence for a moment, deathly silent in which no one dared to move. 

Then they heard the scream, and Kunimi was the first one by his side.

"Where does it hurt?", he asked, grabbing him by the shoulders. His friend pointed his left arm, eyes squeezed and tightly biting his lips for not screaming, and that's when he noticed how irregular and strangely bent his arm was. 

Iwaizumi was the next one to arrive, only by a few seconds, "This is why I told you not to jump, dumbass!", he scolded, more concerned than actually angry. 

"Iwaizumi-san, I think he broke something", Kunimi quickly told him, just in time for Oikawa to hear

"HE BROKE WHAT?"

His yell was loud enough for the rest of the team to hear, and soon they were all surrounding the fallen player, concerned by his state. It took Iwaizumi a lot of yells and hits to calm down his team enough to cooperate and help Kindaichi.

***  
  


The story and video spread faster through the school and, encouraged by Kindaichi's arm on a cast and sling, a lot of students suddenly appeared from the air to listen to the young blocker's version of the story.

However, Coach Mizoguchi and Coach Irihata had no mercy with his reprimand after learning he'd be out for six weeks because of his broken arm.

Matsuoka-sensei was delighted and Kindaichi had never had such a high note on a subject.

***

Walking out from practice, as the usually did, Kunimi sighed deeply, earning a look from his friend.

"I'm just saying this once because you are truly an idiot and shouldn't trust our senpai so much"

"What's with the sudden insult?"

Breathing deeply for what was going to say, Kunimi had to hold a laugh before speaking.

"I know you broke your arm but that was the coolest shit EVER"

Baffled for a few seconds, it didn't take long for Kindaichi to burst out in laughter, clutching his stomach with his good hand. 

"Y-you s-should see t-this...", he said, grabbing his phone and reproducing a video, "Hanamaki made memes of me, look"

Cursing his friend's stupidity and cursing his own inability to stop laughing, both friends continued their path watching a Hollyback Girl nicely edited short version of Kindaichi's jump over the skate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINISHED! SEIJOH'S CHAPTER IS FINISHED!  
> I'm sorry it took me so long college entrance is hard and I kinda got into a block :(   
> Oh, and by the way, Coach Mizoguchi had a long talk with Matsuoka-sensei.  
> I really hope to update the next one sooner, and though I didn't like much that one last sentence I hope you can enjoy it! It was really fun to write! Makki and Mattsun's dialogues are mostly taken out of conversations with my cousins because they are idiots with a shared brain cell  
> Until next time! <3


End file.
